


A study in climax

by MiloBettany



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John is John, No Johnlock, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, Voyeurism, and curious, and works on a.... project... sort of, but a bit stupid, sort of dom!sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs some assistant for his special project... Of course John is helping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in climax

**Author's Note:**

> Thx to the wonderful 1sherlocktogo (one day I´ll link her profile properly, promise) for beta-reading it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ^^

The female body, for Sherlock has always been a mystery. Famous doctors tried for centuries to understand the secrets their bodies are hiding. Most of these secrets were solved. Just one puzzle remained. The female climax. Sherlock looked back on a short list of his affairs. This list was so short, it included just one meeting, when he was 16 years old, and this tete-a-tete had ended after 2 minutes with a really frustrated Sara Wombsteath. 

As she spoke to him on the street he had planned on the first place to handle her like everyone else. But there was something on her eyes, that told him, she would be the perfect object for finishing his studies. She was more interested in John than in himself. Sherlock didn´t have any interest to become sexual active with her, so he thought, John could be very useful to continue his study.

While they were waiting for John to come back he asked her to take a shower, shave her genitals and wait undressed in his own room. She seemed to be a bit nervous, so he had started to play on his violin, something it seemed to calm everyone down, especially himself. 

After an hour John came back with two shopping bags and went straight ahead into the kitchen. He seemed to be upset. He had  assumed John had an argument with the cash mashine again. After John had placed the food in the fridge and cupboards he came into the livingroom and looked stressed at him. 

"Why for God´s sake, am I living with you?“ he asked and fell in his chair, gazing angry at him. 

Sherlock wasn´t in a mood for a argument so he took his violin down and asked directly:  
"John, are you in mood for a experiment?“

John hadn't expected these switch of the conversation, so he raised his eyebrow and wrinkled his forehead. 

"What?“ he asked and laid his head slant. 

"You are familiar with the female body, I presume...“ said Sherlock and took a seat in his own chair, in front of John, who stared confused at him.

"Are we really talking about sex, Sherlock?“ John asked in complete disbelief.  
"Yes, I never thought I would say this, but we are talking about sex. I´m on a study about the female climax and I would appreciate it, if you would be willing to help me with it...“

"I have no idea how I can help you with that, instead of finding a woman who´s ignorant and arrogant enough to spend a night with you. And this would be nearly impossible.“ John said.

For a short moment Sherlock thought about the things John has said.  
"Too kind John. But I don´t mean you to find me a woman. I have one already and she is waiting in my room for us.“

John stared with his mouth open at him. "What?“ he asked and followed Sherlock into his room. 

In shock John looked at the young woman who sat on Sherlock's bed.

"Sherlock, what have you done?“ he shouted and looked at his flat mate who has took a seat in a chair, who was standing in a corner, at the front of the bed. 

"Close the door John or want you Mrs. Hiddles to see her in this...situation?“ Sherlock said and crossed his legs. 

John did as he was asked and gazed to the woman.  
"And what are you expecting me to do? Take her in front of you? That´s perverted, Steve. And humiliating, especially for the lady.“ 

"The lady....“ Sherlock answered sarcastic "volunteered for this. So I think she won´t mind. What do you say Terry?“ 

Sherlock considered her with a asking gaze. Terry raised her hand a bit ashamed through her hair and look up to John.

"Not at all, Mr. Holmes...“ Her voice was sweet and begging. It changed everything. John knew now, she wanted it. She was asking for him. She was defenitely Johns type, if he includes all of his ex-lovers Sherlock had ever met. 

"What are you saying, John? Yes or no?“ Sherlock asked over his folded hands at him. 

John sighed and took his jaket of.  
"And she really wants it?“ he asked Sherlock again, who was rolling his eyes, exasperated.  
"Yes, John, she agreed to everything. I presume a exhibitionistical fetish....“

Terry raised her eyebrow and looked to Sherlock "How have you...“ 

"Don´t even ask...“ John interrupted and sat next to her on Sherlock's bed. 

"Well, then. You two will do what I say. I will observe you two. Do you understand?“ Sherlock said in his monotone voice. Both of them nodded and looked at him. 

"Okay, Terry, may I ask you to lay down on the bed, spreading your legs open. John, please stay dressed, laying next to her. At the moment you will just need one hand.“ 

John cleared his throat and did as he was commanded. Terry seemed to be nervous, so he laid his hand on her belly and teased it a bit.

"You are really okay with that?“ he whisperd in her ear. He saw her shivering as his breath touched her skin. Her nipples became hard and she swallowed. She was obviously more than okay with this situation. 

Sherlock observed them for a short moment then he clicked his tongue.  
 "John, please suck on her breast and continue to pet her belly down her thighs. Do me the favour and don´t touch her sex.“John closed his eyes and laid his lips upon her left nipple. It was already hard and felt a bit raw on his tongue, as he started to tease it. Steve said nothing, just observed them. Terry seemed to like what he did. His hands wander down her belly, above her hip and down her inner thighs. Her moan filled the silence of the room, her body moved like a snake under his touch. John believed he could feel Sherlock's observing stare watch over him. As he started to suck on her right nipple, he lift his gaze and looked at Sherlock. His position hadn´t changed. The legs were crossed, also his hands and his green eyes followed every move he did. 

 

In a really nontypical way John felt attracted by this situation. While his hand raised her other thigh he stared directly in Sherlock's eyes. Not to get his attention. He wanted to know where his flat mate wanted him to touch her next. His eyes lead him upon her hips, above to her breast. John took her nipple out of his mouth, sit up and took both of her breast in his hands. First he massaged them gently, then a bit harder. 

Terry groaned and covered his hands with her own. John started to enjoy this game. Sherlock seemed to be absolutely reserved but John saw his immense interest- Like a kid playing with a anthill. As Sherlock Wet his lips, as if in thought John knew what to do. 

He leaned his head against Terry´s and whispered in her ear: "Would you mind, if I invite Sherlock to join us?“   
Terry smirked and answered with a grin. 

"Sherlock..." he said with a playful voice, what made Steve woke up of his thoughts. 

"Yes, John?“ He asked, looking a bit confused to his two guinea pigs. 

 

"Have you ever eaten a pussy?“


End file.
